


Absolutely Anything

by kueble



Series: You're My Human Holiday [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants to try something new, and who is Louis to tell him no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the fandom all of a week. Why not start posting fic and having ridiculous feelings about these boys? Thanks to thewrongshoes for the fabulous beta.

Liam has been off all day. Oh, he’s charming and perfect, and so fucking _earnest_ during every interview that it almost kills Louis. But...something just isn’t right. Louis takes it upon himself to be extra annoying, pretty much climbing all over him and letting the other guys fend the ridiculous questions. While Liam smiles at him, he doesn’t smile _at_ him, and Louis isn’t sure what to do with that. 

He’s half convinced Liam is going to end this whole friends with benefits (but maybe more?) arrangement they have going on. There are probably a thousand reasons why they shouldn’t continue, but Louis has never been one for logic. Liam is so fucking sensible, though, and he’s probably convinced himself that it’s just not professional to fool around with one of your bandmates. When Liam pulls him aside and asks for a moment as soon as they enter their dressing room, Louis almost cries with relief.

“I,” Liam starts, laughing softly as he looks down at his feet. Louis reaches up and cups his face, stroking a thumb over his jawline. That seems to do the trick, and Liam blinks slowly before looking back at him. “I, there’s this, tonight? Can we try something tonight? After the show?” Liam stammers out, his cheeks going pink with the effort.

“Oh thank fuck,” Louis says, giggling as he darts forward and catches Liam’s mouth is a quick kiss. “I thought you were ending this.” He trails off, waving his hand in a gesture that clearly means whatever the hell they’re up to lately.

“No! No,” Liam says quickly, “I wouldn’t. This is good. I just...want to try something? Perhaps?” He hasn’t stopped blushing, and Louis almost wishes they didn’t have a show so he could skip right to whatever is making Liam so damn nervous. Though knowing Liam, it could be something ridiculously normal like holding hands and staring soulfully into each others’ eyes. Not that he’d say no to something like that, but he doesn’t expect Liam to ask him to tie him to the bedposts or anything.

Which, really, is kind of a huge shame.

“Anything. Absolutely anything,” Louis promises him, revelling in the way his words make Liam’s face light up. And then they have a show to get ready for, so he shoves any dirty thoughts to the back of his mind and gets ready to bounce around like an idiot. It’s one of his many talents.

 

\--

 

The rest of the night seems to take forever. Everyone is all kinds of hyped up after the show, even though they’re sweaty and gross and starving. It’s a unanimous decision to shower at the venue and then pile into the van taking them back to the hotel. Louis is half asleep already, but Niall is rambling on a million miles an hour and Liam is pressed up against him, so life is pretty good.

Pretty soon they’re all piling out of the elevator and shambling towards their rooms like zombies. Liam looks over his shoulder and mumbles, “meet me in mine in ten, yeah?” and it’s all Louis can to do nod gleefully and try not to call attention to the fact that he is so getting laid tonight. Harry calls him out with his eyebrows, though, and Louis just blows sarcastic kiss at him as he trudges into his room.

He spends the next eight minutes brushing his teeth, pulling faces in the mirror, and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. All of the exhaustion drains out of him, because he knows Liam is two doors over getting prepared for _something_. He almost leaves early, but Liam has this love affair with punctuality, so he forces himself to stand in front of his own door while the last few minutes tick by.

And then suddenly he’s in front of Liam’s door, grinning like mad and unsure of what to do now. He reaches up to knock, but the door opens and he almost raps his knuckles against Liam’s chest. They smirk at each other, and then Liam shuffles awkwardly to the side and ushers Louis inside. Louis takes half a second to think what _awful_ spies they would make before he realizes Liam is standing there in jogging bottoms, his arms wrapped around his bare chest.

“I don’t get to unwrap my present?” he asks, pouting. Liam snorts and shakes his head, clearly still nervous about this whole thing. And really, it’s not like they haven't been fooling around for months now. The concept of sex with Louis shouldn’t be that scary. That just won’t do. So Louis shucks his own shirt, tossing it aside and grinning wildly. “Now we’re even!”

“Thanks,” Liam laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in a way that just makes Louis want to hold him forever and never him doubt himself again. “Just uh...don’t laugh, alright?” Liam asks, and Louis is nodding before he can even think.

Liam swallows and hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his jogging bottoms and tugs down, quickly stepping out of them. He clenches his eyes shut and drops his arms to his sides, like he’s waiting for Louis to do something horrible.

Louis, on the other hand, suddenly can’t breath.

“Fuck,” he mutters, his voice mostly air. He’s walking forward before he realizes it, taking in the scene in front of him. Liam is standing there in a pair of royal blue, lace knickers. They’re too tight against the front of him, his cock straining at the flimsy fabric. His thighs look massive, like fucking tree trunks as they jut out from the scrap of lace. 

Louis is on his knees and doesn’t remember moving. He’s lightheaded already, half hard at the thought of Liam going out and buying these and then _putting them on for him_. He is the luckiest man in the entire fucking universe.

Liam’s eyes fly open at the touch of Louis’ hands on his hips. He opens his mouth to speak, but Louis beats him to it, “You’re gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous.” And then the tension seems to fade from his, his shoulders dropping and a slow smile spreading across his face. How the hell could he be nervous when he’s this hot? Clearly Louis needs to remind him of that more often.

He starts now, brushing his thumbs across Liam’s hips, tracing the line where skin meets lace. Liam shudders, and Louis can’t help leaning forward, his tongue darting out to taste the skin his hands were just on. The lace is rough against his tongue, but Liam’s skin is a mixture of sweat and salt and perfection, and he feels like he’s drowning in it. He sucks a love bite on the curve of Liam’s hip, nipping at him while Liam keens.

When he pulls back, Liam is staring down at him with glazed eyes, his lips ruddy from where he’s bitten them. Louis leans forward again, nuzzling the length of Liam pressed against the knickers. They’re damp, and Louis laps at the wet spot, outlining the tip of Liam’s cock with his tongue. Liam growls and tugs on his hair, so Louis sits back on his heels and looks up at him again.

“What do you want? Do you want my mouth?” Louis asks, his voice cracking slightly. His skin is on fire and he’s so full of want that he could die from it. Only, Liam is here to take care of him, so he knows everything will be ok.

“I would really like to fuck you,” Liam drawls out, and Louis can hear the silent _please_ at the end of it. It’s all he can do to nod, jumping to his feet while Liam tries to get him out of his jeans. And really, why the fuck does he wear such tight jeans? But then Liam is growling again and cupping his ass, and Louis remembers that he does it for the moments like this; for the moments when Liam can’t keep his hands to himself anymore than Louis can.

Finally they’re naked and sprawled out of the bed. Well, Louis is naked, but Liam is still in those impossible knickers, grinding their hips together. Louis cries out, arching up into the touch. The lace bites at his skin, uncomfortable in such a good way, and he bucks his hips trying to get more.

And then Liam is digging under the pillow for supplies, grinning in triumph when he tosses a condom at Louis and flips open the lube. Louis doesn’t have time to think before Liam’s fingers are on him, circling his hole before pushing inside. His eyes roll back, and he knows he looks like such a wanton little slut, but he is. He needs this more than breathing lately. Liam has to know that. “More,” Louis chokes out, “Li...” he trails off, a strangled moan escaping his throat.

Liam takes his time, never one to rush the prep even when Louis is literally begging for his cock. Finally Louis is open enough, slick enough, for Liam to pat him on the thigh and help him roll over. They usually do things face-to-face, and it takes a second for Louis to realize that he’s going to get _fucked_. All the air pushes out of his lungs and he balances on shaky arms. He looks over his shoulder to see Liam tugging at the knickers, stretching them so they’re down around his thighs.

He looks so ridiculously obscene that Louis has to turn away again, has to bury his face in his forearm or he’s going to come right then and there.

Liam presses a gently kiss between his shoulder blades, and then all Louis knows is the perfect pressure of Liam sliding inside of him. He moves slowly - too fucking carefully - and Louis grunts and shoves back, forcing Liam further inside. When they’re finally flush against each other, Liam lets out a shaky breath and nips at Louis’ neck.

Louis can feel the knickers pressed against the back of his thighs and whimpers. 

Thankfully Liam takes pity on his and starts moving, one hand on Louis’ hip as he pulls out and slams back into him. Louis knows he won’t last, can’t possibly last with the noises Liam is making behind him. He moves with him, bucking backwards as Liam rolls his hips and fucks him.

Liam tightens his grip on Louis’ hips, and the thought of seeing those bruises in the mirror tomorrow makes Louis lose his mind. He collapses on the bed, arms unable to keep him up any longer. Only Liam is there, holding him up while he moves in and out of him, and Louis is going to die. He really is.

Reaching back, Louis hooks a finger in the elastic band of the knickers. He tugs and Liam speeds his thrusts, hips stuttering as he pounds Louis into the mattress. Louis thinks about working a hand underneath himself, but then Liam is biting his shoulder and rocking his hips and he doesn’t even need it. Louis falls apart, covering the duvet in come. His whole body is shaking through the orgasm, and he really hopes that high pitched whine isn’t him, but has a feeling it is. He’ll be shameful tomorrow. Everything is too good right now.

Liam pumps his hips a few more times before he stills, his body tightening up as he empties into the condom. Louis can feel it and shudders again. Liam slumps down on top of him, panting in his ear as they try to regain their senses. He presses open mouthed kisses along Louis’ jaw, and Louis has a feeling that neither of them could move if they tried. They lay there for a long moment, all heavy breaths and skirting touches.

“Sorry,” Liam mumbles and rolls off of Louis. “I must be crushing you.” He sounds so ridiculously _Liam_ that Louis has to giggle and dart forward, kissing him lazily. He laughs into the kiss and can’t remember a time in his life that he’s felt happier than this.

“Crush me anytime you want,” Louis says, winking at him.

“I guess that was alright then?” Liam asks, somehow blushing again. Because it’s not like he just fucked Louis boneless or anything.

“Perfect,” Louis says, kissing him again. “The best ever. We’ll do it again. Add it to the list.”

“There’s a list?” Liam asks, chuckling softly.

“It’s a very long list,” Louis says solemnly. “Might take awhile to get through it all. You’ll just have to bear with me.”

“I like lists. I’m pretty sure I’ll like yours,” Liam tells him.

“You’ll love it. Absolutely fucking adore it,” Louis promises him.

“Already do,” Liam whispers, tucking his face against the side of Louis’ neck. Louis’ breath catches in his throat as he hears everything Liam is trying to tell him. He nods and strokes a reassuring hand down Liam’s back.

“Me too. Now sleep. We can’t have sleepy morning sex if we don’t sleep,” he says. And then Liam is laughing, his body shaking with it, and everything in Louis’ world is alright again.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, these are the knickers I was thinking of: [here](http://compare.ebay.com/like/390459389163?var=lv<yp=AllFixedPriceItemTypes&var=sbar).


End file.
